This invention relates to luminaires and more particularly to an improved flood lighting fixture for mounting a horizontal high pressure discharge lamp.
Lighting fixtures using high intensity discharge (HID) lamps are used for many applications. For example, flood lighting fixtures using HID lamps are commonly used for illuminating buildings, parking lots, roadways and the like. One type of flood lighting fixture is in the general shape of a rectangular box which may be mounted, for example, on a pole or on a wall. A reflector is mounted within the box and the lamp in turn is mounted between the reflector and a lense. The box also mounts a ballast and starting circuit for operating the lamp. With certain designs, it has been difficult to design the lighting fixture for ease in relamping. It is necessary to at least partially disassemble the lighting fixture in order to replace the lamp. This has been accomplished in the past, for example, by removing the lense. However, the lighting fixture also must be constructed to withstand rain, wind, dust and other adverse environmental conditions to which it is subjected during operation. Therefore, when the lense is removed and subsequently replaced during relamping, it is necessary to maintain a seal between the lense and the fixture housing. It also should be noted that in many applications, such as in parking lot lighting, the flood lighting fixture is mounted on a pole. Therefore, maintenance personnel must relamp the fixture while standing on a ladder, scaffolding or a cherry picker.